Team Deathmatch
Team Deathmatch'' (or simply "deathmatch" in ''Uncharted 2)' ' is a selectable multiplayer gamemode in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' History Originally the Deathmatch playlist featured all deathmatch variations that appear in the game. This was changed by Naughty Dog on the 14th of October 2009 when the playlist was restricted to purely deathmatch only with no variations. Overview Deathmatches feature two opposing teams: Heroes vs Villains. The goal is to score the most kills. The first team to reach a set number of kills wins the match, otherwise the team with more kills after the time runs out wins, meaning the match could end as a tie. The ideal goal of deathmatch matchmaking is five players per team. This will give a goal of 50 kills to win. If only eight players are found, the match will be four players per team with a goal of 40 kills, and if only six players can be found, there will be three per team with a goal of 25 kills. This kill goal also changes during matches if players leave, decreasing to 40 when only eight players remain and 25 if six players remain in the game. Variations There are several variations of the standard deathmatch gametype. The Deathmatch playlist features only standard Deathmatches with the regular compliment of weapons on the map. The "All Competitive Modes" playlist features three variations, however it also includes other gametypes, each of which are just as likely to be selected. "The Lab" has also featured several deathmatch variations. A complete list is given below: Variations in "All Competitive Modes" * Pistols & Grenades only * No Power Weapons * Desert-5 Shootout Variations in "The Lab" * 2 vs. 2 Deathmatch * Shotguns Only * Grenades Only * 3 vs. 3 Deathmatch * M32-Hammers only Variations only available in custom games The following two variations were formerly featured in All Competitive Modes, but were removed by Naughty Dog who replaced them with the former Lab playlists, "No Power Weapons" and "Desert-5 Shootout." They are currently available in custom games only. * RPG-7s Only * Sniper Rifles and Pistole Only Playlists Deathmatch appears in the following playlists: * Deathmatch (its own indivual playlist) * Ranked (Standard Only) * All Competitive Modes (Standard and Variations) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Overview Team Deathmatch is the main gametype in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer. New Features Team Deathmatch in Uncharted 3 has some new features that were not present in Uncharted 2: * Overtime - When a team reaches 50 kills and the other team has 49 or 50 as well, Overtime starts. Overtime consists of one extra minute of play that enables a team to earn more kills than the other. * Sudden Death - If Overtime ends with equal scores, Sudden Death begins. Similar to Elimination, all enemy players have their names and player arrows shown onscreen, like the Call Out mod. The team with the most players still alive after Sudden Death (which lasts one minute) wins. If equal players are still alive, a Tie Game is reached. * Power Plays - This is activated if a team is losing by a large amount. It gives the winning team a chance to maximize their cash, while the losing team have a chance to even the odds. The three Power Plays are Marked Man, Exposed, and Double Damage. Variations * Three Team Deathmatch: Three teams of one or two players face off in a 20-minute match. The first team to earn 25 kills wins. * Free for All: Eight players face off in a 20-minute match. The first player to earn 20 kills wins. * [[Classic|'Classic Mode']]: Two teams of up to five players face off in a Uncharted 2-esque Deathmatch. The first team to earn 50 kills wins. Additionally, the game mechanics closely resemble Uncharted 2's. Weapon Mods, kickbacks, grenade throwbacks, and buddy spawning are disabled. Everyone starts with an AK-47 and a Para 9. The first team to earn 50 kills wins. ** Oddly, in classic mode, before picking up a standard weapon, you will see it has all of its upgrades, including those that are not available to it (for example, you may find an M9 with a recoil compensator accuracy or a AK-47 with a unique bolt and silver trigger of fire). However, when you pick up the weapon, the modifications disappear, and will not reappear even when you swap the weapon out for another. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Overview Team Deathmatch is the main gamemode in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer. Team Deathmatch in Uncharted 4 has been heavily revamped in comparison to Uncharted 3. It heavily mimics Uncharted 2 and goes back to its roots as a more unique multiplayer. New Features * Kill Count - The kill count has been reduced from 50 to 40 in an effort to speed up matches. Overtime and Sudden Death were removed. * No Power Plays - Power plays have been completely removed from the game. * Purchasable items - Instead of kickbacks, medals serve only to increase the cash received. This cash is then used to purchase items added to the loadout. This includes upgrading gear, hiring sidekicks and purchasing heavy weapons and mysticals. * Treasures and Relics - When moving through the game map, the player can find treasures which increase the cash earned in the match by $200 however the player can also find relics which can be found in the matches which increase the overall relic count of the player. Variations * Ranked Team Deathmatch - Like Uncharted 4's regular team deathmatch , but you can ranked up to get special rewards. * 'Classic Mode '- Team Deathmatch that is based on the original Deathmatch design Category:Among Thieves multiplayer Playlists Category:Drake's Deception multiplayer gametypes Category:Drake's Deception multiplayer playlists Category:Among Thieves multiplayer gamemodes